Chosen One
by Bloody Mary
Summary: Who exactly is the 'Chosen One? Is he aware of his purpose? A different take on AnakinDarth Vader.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

The theory on which my fanfic is based was invented by Mr. William E. Overton, father of Moonlady

* * *

**Chosen One

* * *

**

There was no father… and he had never been upset about that. After all, he was the one who chose it to be so. A father could have been a problem for him. A father might have expected him to do other things. A father might have brought conflict before it was necessary. So there was none. He decided that Shmi Skywalker would be the one to bear him and bring him up on Tatooine.

Before Qui-Gon came he wasn't all that aware of who he was and what he was to do. It was all there, in his head, but it was more of a faint glimpse of knowledge, something fleeting and unsure, like a memory from a past life. But he knew.

But when **they** arrived, he had the means to start acting and a plan how to fulfil his destiny. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Padme were essential for his plan. So when he saw her for the first time, he made sure to say something she would remember.

For a moment he felt sorry for her. He knew she would end up dying broken-hearted, knowing that the one she loved has become a monster. But she would die knowing he could be redeemed – he decided. She would still have hope.

Then came Palpatine – the next stage. Already corrupt, already weaving a dark web of lies and treachery and so perfectly suited for carrying out most of his plan. He would help him replace the old order, and while the old man's own plan was even worse, it would be also easier to topple over. It was far too unbalanced to have a chance. Not that Darth Sidious would ever realize.

And so he waited…

Of course, he did try to bring back the balance in a less violent way, but it seemed it was too late for that – the Jedi were too fixed in their old ways.

He did "join" the Dark Side, when the time was due and did what Palpatine wanted him to. He needed the Emperor to trust him as much a Sith can trust his apprentice. This was not the hardest part: with his ego the Emperor was already doomed. He would never see until it was to late…

But the most important part was Obi-Wan. Without him, the Force would never be balanced again.

* * *

They stared into each other's eyes: Obi-Wan – still ready to jump and take Anakin away, if he only showed remorse. But he couldn't see any of it in the other's eyes. They were calm and clear – oddly contrasting with his friend's burnt face which showed only pain and hatred.

Suddenly he felt something touch his mind, and it was neither good nor evil… but it was pure. It was Anakin! Pure and whole, like the Force – Dark and Light complementing each other. That was not at all what Obi-Wan expected.

"_Quit staring_," Anakin commanded. "_We have to act before Palpatine notices anything!_"

Obi-Wan had no answer – he could only stare. It wasn't that unusual for a Jedi to use telepathy… but it wasn't a Sith speaking! And neither was it a Jedi…

"_Go! Don't just stand here or everything will be lost! Go! I won't die before there's balance in the Force again!_"

The young Jedi Master obeyed – even though he didn't understand what was going on. But this presence didn't leave his mind immediately: instead it filled his mind with information. It showed him how the Order became the reason for the lack of balance and how it all had to be fixed. There was a hint of sadness, but he also learned why the Chosen One had to act in such a brutal way – if the balance wouldn't come back soon it would be even harder to fix. Terrible things – much more terrible than Palpatine's reign would happen.

And who said 'good' meant 'nice'? Sometimes things had to get worse to get better.

Then the presence left his mind and he could feel hatred emanating from Darth Vader – not Anakin. But he knew that the person lying behind him was not a Sith… and had never been a Jedi. The Chosen One was in between – neither good nor evil. Everything else was an act.

* * *

He waited. It was the most horrifying moment in his life. If he chose the wrong moment to act, then all would be doomed. Taking action too soon meant that the Emperor would be aware enough of what was going on to kill him, before he would manage to dispose of the old man. And if he did anything too late Luke would die…

Then the hesitation was gone, along with the fear and all the other emotions which clouded his senses. It was time.

Palpatine must have been sure that Anakin would not betray him by than. The bolts still went through the Chosen One's body and life support systems, damaging the mechanical parts beyond repair, heating his bones up until they were glowing through his body and suit, and finally almost burning what was left of his lungs. But they didn't kill him on the spot.

The pain wasn't enough to stop him. He had to survive this – even if taking those few steps felt like eternity. Still knowing what would happen if he'd let go kept him walking. If he did let go the balance wouldn't return and things worse than Palpatine's reign would happen. If he let go, all sacrifices would be for naught. If he let go, _his children would be doomed_.

And than it was all over. The Emperor was no more and Anakin was only Anakin – Chosen One no more. He fulfilled his purpose. Behind the mask, he smiled. Finally…

He was dying – that he knew. Without the life-support systems he wasn't able to breath. They still were functioning, but the damage was too big to keep him alive for much longer. But it was worth it. He didn't regret that he was going to die, because all what he had to do had been done…

Now he could focus on one last wish. He wanted that wretched mask off and see his son with his own eyes…


End file.
